


It Needs Time

by Anonymous



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 10:39:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19149358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: They just wanted to have a nice holiday.





	It Needs Time

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first languae, sorry for the mistakes :c

It was a nice day.

After the non-armageddon Crowley and Aziraphale decided to go on a trip. After all they worked so hard to do nothing but it still counts. 

“My dear, do you really had to choose Los Angeles of all the places?’” Aziraphale cut the silence with an annoyed voice. 

“What’s wrong with Los Angeles?” Crowley ignored Aziraphale’s tone. 

“Well, you know the answer. It’s one of the most sinful places on earth. I mean, I trusted you to choose somewhere more… More acceptable.” Huffed the angel. 

This time Crowley looked at Aziraphale’s bright blue eyes and faked a hurt expression, “Aww angel you should’ve learned that you should never trust me after 6000 years. After all I’m just a demon, right?” He actually waited for angel to say ‘No of course not’ you’re my best friend.” But deep down inside he know what angel would say…

“Well dear boy, you might be a demon but you can be sure that you’re more than that to me.” And he winked at Crowley. 

Crowley blushed and turned his his eyes to the window suddenly. That bastard. They agreed on flying to Los Angeles with a plane. At first Aziraphale argued about that and Crowley said that ‘It’ll be fun.’ Yes… So fun. He just got caught in his own trap. He wanted to mess with the angel but as you see the situation back-fired. 

He didn’t dare to look at Aziraphale because he knew that the bastard of an angel has that little smirk on his face, on his beautiful face. Dammit. So he just decided to close his eyes. Maybe a quick nap will help him to forget what just happened. And Aziraphale seems to not making any more comment so what’s the harm? Sleeping is always a way to hide for him. 

After a while, well Crowley has no idea how much later; he felt a hand clutching his jacket. “Dear, dearest wake up.” His eyes fluttered open but his vision was still blurry. When his vision cleared he understood who’s hand that was. “You slept all the way, my boy. I didn’t know that you’re such a nice company.” Said the angel with a flat tone, but he had a little smile on his face. “Ehh, yes. I didn’t know that either.” Muttered Crowley while rubbing his eyes. His voice cracked on the last word, making him cringe. He hated himself for it, hated the vulnerability of it. He felt kinda bad actually, he didn’t mean to leave Aziraphale alone that long. But he did and feeling bad for that doesn’t change anything. 

When he looked around he saw that almost everyone left the plane and they’re still sitting on their couches. He and Aziraphale locked eyes and Aziraphale gave him a knowing look. He huffed and stood up and took angel’s baggage in his hand. He didn’t take anything with him, why would you carry clothing with you when you can wish anything into existence? Of course Aziraphale doesn’t agree with him about this topic. He loves wearing his old-ass clothes. But that’s what makes Aziraphale himself. 

“You know what my dear, I really have nothing in my mind abut where to go first. So if you have any plans present, I’ll happily oblige.” Aziraphale shrugged, burying his cold hands into the pockets of his coat so it stretched taut across his shoulders. He forgot Los Angeles still can be chilly this time of year. 

“Well, I actually have something Angel. But don’t reject it directly, okay?’ You can almost hear the smirk in his voice. At this answer Aziraphale raised one of his elegant eyebrows and waited for Crowley to continue.

“I heard that there’s an amazing nightclub named Lux people are getting crazy about it, so I wondered maybe we can go there too?” There was an unspoken ‘please’ in his sentence. 

“Crowley…” Oh no, he used his name. That can’t be good.

“You know that I don’t like night clubs. Can’t we do something else?” He added with a sigh. 

“It’s… It’s okay, angel. I won’t force you. I just thought we might have a good night, that’s all.” The words tasted fake on his tongue- his tone was miserable, he dropped his eyes on the floor. ‘Come on, take the bait!’ 

Aziraphale gave a full smile for his words. 

He had no right having a smile like that. Everything about his mouth was perfect. His lips were beautiful. His teeth were beautiful.

Who the hell even has beautiful teeth?

Everything about his angel was beautiful.

“I know what you’re trying to do, you old serpent!” Aziraphale actually burst out laughing. Crowley loved it. Those cheeks flushed pink and his eyes shone happily. He resolved to make him laugh as much as possible, wondered how those eyes would look filled with happy tears.

But at the same time Crowley was dumbstruck. Was he that obvious? He gone native, huh. He slowly lifted his head through Aziraphale and waited him to say something. He was too embarrassed to talk tight now. 

Aziraohale continued like he’s reading his mind, “Don’t worry, like you said before; we know each other for 6000 years. So give me a credit to understand your acts.” 

‘It’s fucking creepy though.’ thought Crowley. 

“I’ll stick around.” Said Aziraphale Crowley’s eyes lit up instantly. ‘Play it cool, you fucking idiot.’ And he gave his classic smirk suddenly, “Thanks angel, I promise you won’t be disappointed. But let’s go to our hotel first, hmm?” 

Deep down, Aziraphale knew that idea wasn’t going to end well but he’s used to this. He isn’t complaining though, Crowley is such a nice company. He wouldn’t want anything else.

———————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Of course they booked the most expensive hotel they can find. Or Crowley did. 

To his surprise Aziraphale already settled down on to the most comfortable looking couch he found and started fucking reading. 

“Umm, Aziraphale…”

The said angel didn’t look up.

“Aziraphale.” This time a little louder. 

Aziraphale only hummed.

“Angel!” And finally to his outburst bibliophile looked to him with a confused expression. And suddenly, by Crowley’s meaningful look, that confused face wiped off to a sad smile.

“Oh Crowley, I’m sorry. I don’t know what happened. I just found myself reading. Of course I didn’t forget our plan for tonight.”

Even though Crowley’s mood brightened he didn’t give it away. “Oh, cool.” 

Aziraphale closed his book and gently put it on the coffee table nearby. “Well dear boy, shall we?” He said as standing up.

“Wait, uhh, wait a second angel.” He said hurriedly catching his arm. Aziraphale’s gaze went down to Crowley’s hand. His lip twitched upwards by the right edge, but he waited for Crowley to continue anyway.

“Uhh, are you actually planning to go there like this?” He wanted to slap himself for saying this but look at his fucking clothing. 

Aziraphale slowly raised an eyebrow, “And what is wrong with my clothes?” 

‘Nothing, you look absolutely amazing. You’re so you. From your dumb bowtie to I-don’t-know-how-old shoes.’ He wanted to say that, but instead…

“We’re going to a nightclub, angel.” He’s hoping angel would understand what he is implying.

“So?” For Somebody’s sake…

He closed his eyes, took a breath. “It’s… It’s nothing angel. Let’s just go, hmm?” 

With that they linked their arms and took their way to the club Lux. 

It’s going to be an interesting night.


End file.
